Una mirada lo dice todo
by anachan1996
Summary: ¡Cada mirada tiene un significado!


_**Una mirada lo dice todo**_

Una fuente de información por si sola, su "Mirada le delata", si es verdad, su expresión no habla, no comenta y no lo expresa, solo con una mirada lo dice todo, pero el… no le entiende, o acaso lo sabe pero no quiere

**Seductora:** _El pelirrojo se acerca al estoico hombre de cabellos ultramar, baja un poco su mentón, mira de frente con sus ojos semiabiertos, una mirada profunda llena de sensualidad, un cierto placer, una sonrisa con la cual le expresa que desea que sea suyo_

-Will ¿Quieres salir con migo esta noche?- posa sus manos sobre el pecho de este, haciendo un pequeño masaje en el

-¡No puedo Sutcliff!- contesta en un tono serio y frio a la vez

**Paranoica:** _El carmín expresa su desconfianza y su temor, se siente completamente amenazado, no fija su mirada frente a William y sus pupilas las mueve horizontalmente, mira de un lado a otro y juega un poco con sus manos._

-¡Sutcliff! Dime la verdad- William tiene a su subordinado recargada en la pared -¿Con quien estuviste a noche?- sus manos lo tienen apresado uno de cada lado para que no salga huyendo

-¡Yo…! Bueno- contesta nervioso no sabe que decir, tiene miedo y no confia en lo que sucedera después de decir la verdad

**Ingenua:** _La parca roja le a regalado un nuevo reloj muy caro y de marca al moreno Shinigami, su cara es clara y limpia, un acompañamiento de una pequeña y dulce sonrisa al mirarlo, se capta la honestidad y sinceridad espontánea que se ve al entregar su obsequio_

-¡Will! Ten- extiende sus manos el pelirrojo con una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro, sonrie y cierra un poco sus ojos

-¡Gracías, pero no deviste!- contesta algo indiferente pero se siente feliz

-¡No hay por que Will! Yo deseaba regalarte algo- dice sin mas, refleja su verdadera sinceridad, le da el regalo por que quiere y no por obligación

**Esquiva: **_Una vez mas Grell a echo algo malo, a perdido las almas tiene temor a ser descubierto, su mirada lo dice, esta algo alterado_

-Sutcliff- William le llama al entrar a su oficina -¿Dónde esta el registro de almas?- dice cerrando la puerta lentamente

-¡Las almas!- dice repentinamente y repetitivamente -¡Las almas… Bueno!- tartamuedea un poco

-¡Si Sutcliff! Las almas- esta perdiendo la pasiencia el moreno

**Profunda**: _La mirada del segador rojizo es transparente y su mirada fija pero con suavidad, al decir que es la única persona a quíen tanto ama_

-¡William! Sabes que yo te amo, ¿Verdad?- esta sentado en su regazo, le mira algo serio pero con una dulcura, el estoico segador de almas no le contesta solo esboza una leve sonrisa de safisfación

**Triste: **_Los ojos del rojizo se ven "caidos", enrojecidos y llorosos, esta vez William le a gritado y le a lastimado sin pensar lo que dice_

-¡Eres un idiota Sutcliff!- le grita mientras lo tiene sometido al suelo -¡Prefiero mil veces una mujer que un travesti como tu!- no tiene consiencía de lo que a dicho, lo volvió a encontrar con el demonios de Ciel, le dice que lo ama cuando a estado con esa alimaña, por ira se a quedado ciego y no se quita la venda de los ojos, no se ha dado cuenta que a herido los sentimientos de la parca roja

"**Mal de Ojo": **_William tiene la mirada fuerte y fija hacía la limaña de Sebastían Michaelis, creencia de que es maléfico ese demonio, cargada de envidia pero por que le a robado la atención de su amante, desea cosechar su alma_

-¡Alejate de Sutcliff alimaña!- le dice con esa mirada penetrante –Si te vuelves a acercar a el, cosechare tu alma- toma de los cabellos a Grell y se lo lleva a rastras

-¡El a sido el que me a venido a buscar!- musita con una sonrisa victoriosa

**Amorosa: **_William le a regalado un rosa con espinas a Grell, como las que tanto le gusta, este tiene una mirada de afecto positivo, profunda, suave, delicada, llena de felicidad y no de lujuría_

-¡Ten Sutcliff!- el moreno le regalo un hermosa flor, una rosa roja

-¡Gracias Wil!- responde con lleno de felicidad, una cara de amor, amor puro y verdadero

**Sana: **_El moreno y el pelirrojo se miran de frente, con serenidad, su mirada se fija con un lapso de 5 segundos, con pardadeos frecuentes. Un contacto con el otro, acompañamiento con un leve discurso, se transmiten la emoción del momento y se ve la claridad del alma_

Las dos parcas se an cruzado, se detienen a conversar un poco, han estado separados durante un mes entero, se necesitan, desean volverse a ver, sus miradas se juntan y dicen la verdad sin muchas palabras

-¡Grell!- dice William algo apenado

-¡Will!- contesta algo feliz el rojizo, se miran y sonrien, sus almas se necesitan, ellos también, no pueden vivir sin estar juntos…


End file.
